warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Batman Beyond
Batman Beyond (known as Batman of the Future in Europe, Latin America, Australia, New Zealand, India and also the Philippines, until its reruns) was the fourth television series produced in the DC Animated Universe continuity. It began airing on January 10, 1999 and ended its run on December 18, 2001. Plot For decades, Bruce Wayne reigned as Gotham City's crime fighting Dark Knight, Batman. Twenty years into the future, however, the reign has come to an end. As a new horde of outrageous outlaws, gangs, and villains rampage the city, the unthinkable has happened: the aging Bruce Wayne, who has become ill due to a limp and heart problems, has hung up his cape and retired to seclusion. But when a brave, young high school teen named Terry McGinnis stumbles onto the secret of Batman's true identity, a new alliance is forged, and a legend is reborn. Armed with a dazzling array of advanced technology, Terry becomes the new Batman, and explodes onto the futuristic streets of Gotham. Powered by the bond between legendary master and youthful crusader, Batman Beyond introduces a new hero for a new era. Together, these heroes dedicate their lives to eliminate each and every lying, conniving, and cheating criminal from the underbelly of the future Gotham City, fighting the odds and risking their lives once again in the pursuit of justice. Cast * Will Friedle as Batman (Terry McGinnis) * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne * Cree Summer as Maxine Gibson * Lauren Tom as Dana Tan * Teri Garr as Mary McGinnis * Ryan O'Donohue as Matt McGinnis * Sherman Howard as Blight/Derek Powers * Stockard Channing and Angie Harmon as Barbara Gordon * Seth Green as Nelson Nash * Olivia D'Abo as Melanie Walker * Chris Mulkey as Shriek/Walter Shreeve * Shannon Kenny as Inque * Carl Lumbly as Stalker * Melissa Disney as Bobbi "Blade" Sommer and Curaré * Scott McAfee as Willie Watt * Max Brooks as Howard Groote * Yvette Lowenthal and Rachael Leigh Cook as Chelsea Cunningham Production Crew Producers * Alan Burnett * Paul Dini * Jean MacCurdy * Shaun McLaughlin * Glen Murakami * Bruce Timm Directors * Butch Lukic * Dan Riba * Curt Geda * Kyung-Won Lim * James Tucker * Yukio Suzuki Writers * Stan Berkowitz * Hilary Bader * Alan Burnett * Robert Goodman * Rich Fogel * Paul Dini * John P. McCann Casting * Leslie Lamers Music * Kristopher Carter * Michael McCuistion * Shirley Walker Awards and Reception * In 1999, The show was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Television Program. * Alan Burnett and Paul Dini were nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Rebirth, Part I". * Adam Van Wyk won an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Black Out". * In 2000, Robert Goodman was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production for the episode Zeta. * The show was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Achievement in a Daytime Animated Television Program. * In 2001, Olivia Hussey was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Out of the Past". * Kevin Conroy was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Out of the Past". * Paul Dini was nominated for an Annie Award in the categories of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production, for the episode "Out of the Past", and Outstanding Achievement in a Daytime Animated Television Production. * Butch Lukic won an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Television Production for the episode "The Call, Part I". * The show won an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Achievement in a Daytime Animated Television Production. In January 2009, IGN dubbed Batman Beyond the 40th best animated television series. Episodes Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Home Video See also * Episode list * ** "Future Shock" * ** "Shadows" * ** "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" ** "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" ** "Epilogue" Trivia External Links http://tv.ign.com/top-100-animated-tv-series/40.html Category:Batman Beyond Category:Batman Category:Animated television series Category:1999 television series debuts Category:2001 television series endings Category:1990s television series Category:2000s television series Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB shows Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:The WB Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Tooncast programming blocks Category:Tooncast Category:Warner Channel Category:DC animated universe Category:DC animated universe television series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics television series Category:DC Comics shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang programming blocks Category:Boomerang shows Category:Warner Bros. shows Category:WarnerMedia shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros. Television Series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment